


A Spirited Dancer

by LovePotionNo9



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands the PreSequel, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, The Borderlands (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Concordia - Freeform, Dancing Lessons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Handsome Jack - Freeform, MadMoxxi, Once Upon a Time In Mexico Vibes, Pandora - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tales From the Borderlands, Telenovela, Timothy Lawrence - Freeform, Vault Hunters - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePotionNo9/pseuds/LovePotionNo9
Summary: Magdalena is a Pandoran refugee working for Moxxi at her bar in Concordia ever since her home was destroyed in a bandit raid. A trained dancer, she doesn't find much happiness in the everyday of waitressing, but is determined to survive her circumstances no matter what. Even if it means having to pretend that she loves Handsome Jack, Moxxi's boyfriend and regular patron.But what happens when Timothy Lawrence, Jack's doppleganger, enters the picture? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands) & Original Female Character(s), Timothy Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Spirited Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I wrote this because it's freezing cold outside, and I love for warm summer nights and the promise of romance.
> 
> I initially thought of writing this with Original Handsome Jack falling in love with the protagonist, but I grew fond of Timothy, and I want him to fall deeply in love and find happiness in the arms of someone who will make him feel seen and appreciated. Because that boy deserves it all. I'm also a sucker for heart-wrenching romances. So it's that's what you're into, keep reading. :)
> 
> I took some liberties with Borderlands, not everything will be totally specific to canon, mostly because...romance, sexual tension, heated moments, and the slow burn. All the stuff I love as both a writer and a reader. :)
> 
> I also need practice on writing love scenes. I have a direction I'd like to take this story, but If you have prompts or ideas, please comment. I love to read them. :)

Magdalena wiped down the bar counter with a warm rag, the steam rising from the smooth, fluorescent blue surface. 

_So it's come to this._

She hated her job working as a waitress. The pay was lousy, the customers were rude and handsy, and it was an uphill battle trying to keep the place from smelling of sweat, piss, and alcohol. 

But it was a job, and one she desperately needed to keep food in her belly and a roof over her head. The bar owner, Moxxi, seemed to take pity on her by giving her the job, as long as she worked hard...and kept her mouth shut. 

The bar was closed now, and most of the staff had gone home. Since Magdalena had nowhere to live, she lived atop the bar in a small flat, and she was usually the last person to close up. 

Turning on the radio, she pulled back her massive black curls before bending down to pick up a mop and bucket before walking out to the middle of the parlour. As she begins to mop, the opening chords of a spanish guitar makes her close her eyes and sway. 

Soon, her dancer's training begins to take hold as she begins to focus on the music, her feet instinctively taking their positions on the floor. And suddenly she wasn't in a run down bar in Concordia, she was in the arms of her dance partner, tenderly being spun around the ballroom as onlookers watched, her tattered white dress now a gorgeous yellow ball gown wistfully flying as she executed a perfect spin. Her partner drew her back and gave her a proud smile. 

It felt good to dance again. 

"That's real beautiful, pumpkin." came a familiar, sinister baritone. 

Magdalena all but screamed when she heard that voice. The voice that every Pandoran fears, that haunts the dreams of all in it's wake. 

She turned around and gazed wide eyed as the form of Handsome Jack darkened the doorway, his entourage of bodyguards and vault hunters surrounding him. 

"Handsome Jack.." she squealed, holding on to the mop for dear life. 

"Did you miss me, sweetie?" he purred, walking towards her and drawing her into a rather forced embrace that Magdalena returned, wrapping her arms around him. Despite her fear, she did her best to smile and be welcoming. No matter how many times he came by, she was always terrified of him. People died, violently and suddenly around Jack, for the most trivial of reasons. 

And Magdalena didn't survive this long to be picked off by a psychopath, that much she knew. The last brush with bandits was more than enough.

"Always and forever, daddy" she whispered on script in a breathy tone, smiling welcomingly. 

"That's my girl.." Jack nudged her chin before planting a lingering kiss on her cheek. Magdalena closed her eyes, hoping to seem that she was enjoying his attention. In a strange way, she did. Murderous psychopath that he was, he was charismatic and charming. And she hated herself for falling for it. 

"Jack, sugar.." came the sultry voice of Moxxi, appearing across the parlour. She always knew when to make an entrance

Jack immediately let go of Magdalena, but not before lingering her large hand around Magdalena's waist for longer than normal. Moxxi shot her a look of sympathy, but her perfect smile didn't flinch as Handsome Jack took her in his arms.

It took everything Lena had not to scowl in disgust. Trying her best to ignore the hungry stares of the Vault Hunters, she couldn't help but feel someone else's eyes on her. Peering discreetly, she saw the outline of a man that looked like Jack. 

But Jack was over there...

...talking to Moxxi.

Lena's mouth dropped slightly. He looked exactly like Handsome Jack, but his mannerisms were off. He had the gait of a completely different man, one who seemed unsure of himself, and extremely uncomfortable in his surroundings. 

"I see you're looking at my young protégé." Jack broke her train of thought. "Timtam, say something! You're embarrassing me, kiddo!"

_Tim?_

Lena couldn't hide her scoff when she heard the man's name. _Really?_

Tim looked at his shoes before carefully raising his eyes to the beautiful woman in front of him, her dark curls pinned up messily around her heart shaped face, her dark eyes looking to him questioningly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss.."

Lena's eyes widened at his politeness. Yeah, this definitely was not Jack. 

Handsome Jack's expression darkened. "Have I taught you nothing? Pathetic!" he roared before roughly shoving Lena towards his lookalike. 

Lena dropped her mop and fell into the arms of the lookalike, her hands attempting to stabilize herself on his chest. Looking up at him, she saw confusion in his blue eyes...and something else she couldn't quite pin down. Immediately, she straightened herself, looking at him with defiance and disgust. 

_Who would willingly want to be Jack?_

_Don't answer that._ her mind chastised. 

"No Jack, I...I just don't have much experience talking with girls..uh...women." he corrected immediately when he saw Lena's eyes narrow. 

"Well, practice son. You'll never learn to be me unless you have a way with the ladies." Jack taunted. "And goddamn it, you will learn..." he added menacingly, giving the lookalike a shove.

"Yes, Jack." The lookalike answered robotically, his eyes downcast, a twinge of shame in his voice. 

Lena's face must've given her away as Jack continued. "This is Hyperion-issued Doppleganger 21-C, my lookalike. And you, darlin', may only call him "Jack". Now be a good girl and get daddy something to drink." Jack finished, giving her a soft pat on her rear. 

"Yes, daddy." she answered obediently, nodding her head and trying VERY hard to hide the discontent in her voice. Bile was rising in her throat at the idea of calling him any nickname, let alone _THAT_ one. All the female servers were all instructed to call him "daddy" or "Jack", out of both reverence and fear. 

She felt the eyes of the lookalike follow her as she walked away. 

\---

"So you're a lookalike?" Lena asked as she served 21-C his beer. After that choice meeting with Jack, the doppelganger began making regular trips to the bar where she worked, much to her surprise. Slowly, he began working up the courage to finally strike up a conversation with her. The bar regulars were slowly filtering out, with only the two of them left. The radio played tejano music that resonated into the Pandoran night air, now becoming chilly as the sun set along the horizon.

The lookalike nodded, not breaking eye contact with her. Lena picked up another glass to polish.

"What's your real name?"

"I can't say it out loud, or else my face will explode." he answers matter of factly. "But it rhymes with Jimothy"

"Wait, your face will explode?" Lena gaped, almost disbelieving. "Like, literally explode?"

"Yup." 

"Should I be worried?" Lena asked as she set the glass down. 

"No." Tim replied, taking another drink of beer, clearly unbothered by what he had revealed. 

Lena crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. TIm noticed her bosom amplified, the scoop neck of her red dress accentuating her curves perfectly. But he tried his best not to stare. He wondered if she did that on purpose, but either way, he focused on his beer, trying hard to not embarrass himself.

"I know it seems like a lot." Tim added, nodding. "At times it still is for me too."

Timothy took another swig of his beer, taking that opportunity to look her over discreetly, his heart beginning to race at how close she was. Considering what he had just revealed, Lena pretended not to notice him checking her out. She would never admit it, but she found his shyness endearing. 

"Why would you ever want to have the face of the most hated man on this planet?" she asked,. 

"Would you believe, student loans?" he chuckled, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair. 

"I do, unfortunately." Lena huffed incredulously at that explanation before a silence overtook them. "Jack really does control everyone, doesn't he?" she said after a while.

"He doesn't seem to control you." Tim responded, his ocean coloured eyes glimmering under the blue lights of the bar. "And yet, you talk to him like he's the only one that matters."

"Is it that obvious?" she murmured shakily as she picked up yet another glass to polish. The glass was already spotless, but she wasn't going to let him see her uncomfortable. 

_Damn him._

"Not to Jack anyways.." Tim replied as his gaze settled on her hands. "Jack only sees what he wants. He really is the worst."

Lena scoffed again, disgust now obvious on her face. "I don't ever want to be someone Jack controls. I may not have much, but I'll never allow that first rate asshole to break me."

Tim smiled wide at that statement, admiring her resolve. "Then you're braver than most."

Lena put the glass down, turning slightly to hide the blush that crept up her face. 

"So...I was wondering..." Tim began, pushing his bottle away. "...if would you teach me...how to dance?" he grinned sheepishly.

Lena's dark eyes widened. "You...want to learn to dance?" she asked, unsure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I mean...if it's not too much trouble. You dance beautifully." Tim smiled hopefully, his blue eyes twinkling. 

"And what makes you think I'll teach you, Jack's lackey of all people?" Lena tilted her head, watching him amusingly become befuddled. 

"I'm not.." Tim seethed, wanting to deny the accusation, a lilt of anger bared itself before he stopped mid-sentence to compose himself. "I'm...asking you. Sincerely."

"Why do you want to learn? You think this is a way to sleep with me? I know how you Hyperion workers are. You come down from Helios looking for a good time and then you disappear."

"That's....not it at all." Tim grimaced at her accusation. "I just...y'know what, forget it." Timothy got up from his stool, straightening his brown leather jacket. "Thanks for the beer."

"Hey...wait.." Lena immediately came around the bar, wiping her hands in her apron. "Look, I'm sorry. I just happen to take dance seriously, and most guys always want to take advantage of that..." she bit her lip and raised her hand to her chin before looking back to Tim. Tim's heart broke when he saw her eyes glaze over slightly.

"Why do you even want to learn?

Tim rubbed the back of neck while looking at the wall shelves behind the bar holding infinite bottles of liquor. "I don't have my face, or my voice, or my old life anymore. I don't have a home or anyone to write to. And I was hoping...this could be the one thing..." he sighed deeply, raising a determined gaze back to her. "...Jack has no control over."

Lena felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest. "You're serious?"

"Very serious." he paused, smiling back at her. "But only if you're willing."

Lena put her hands on her hips, before a playful smirk crossed her beautiful face. "If it means rebelling against that maniac, then you have yourself a deal." 

TIm's smile grew wider as he reached out his hand to seal the deal. Lena immediately shook it, her grip taking Tim by surprise. 

_She's stronger than she looks._

"This weekend, my place, eight o'clock. Wear breathable clothing." Lena instructed as she turned around and untied her apron. Tim watched, mesmerized as she sauntered back behind the counter. Catching this, Lena gave him a look of annoyance. "Well?"

Tim immediately perked up mid dream. "Uh, yeah. This weekend at eight, I got it." he repeated, grinning as he turned to leave. "See you then."

Lena tried her best not to smile back, but failed. His excitement was palpable, and she felt her heart rate speed up at the appointment they had for this weekend.

"See you.." she breathed quietly, after he was out of earshot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments always welcome. :)


End file.
